Where's Misaki
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki gets in a hit and run, and Akihiko can't find him anywhere...mostly romantist with a little egoist and very little terrorist. Also has Misaki recuperating from injuries, and Yaoi Chapter 7 and after
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**To anyone who have similar stories to this, I am very sorry, I haven't had time to sift through all the Junjou Romantica stories.**

Chapter 1

9:15 am

_Stupid rain,_ Misaki Takahashi thought as he stepped in a puddle. He was walking to school today instead of getting a ride from Akihiko Usagi san because Aikawa san had showed up and dragged him out to a breakfast meeting with Isaka an hour before he was supposed to leave.

He'd left with a promise to pick Misaki up from class and take him out in exchange for missing breakfast. Misaki was pleased with this, but he'd never tell Usagi san that.

Walking was alright, he'd done it before in the past, but the weather totally sucked.

_Almost there_, he thought looking across the street at the gates to M University. He stepped off the curb and started across.

Something went clank behind him. Turning around to see what it was, he missed the headlights that were suddenly two feet away. The last thing he'd heard was a couple of screams behind him before everything went black.

…

Hiroki Kamijou jerked, knocking the papers he'd been working on to the floor as screams from the courtyard split the air. Hiroki looked out the open window and saw the students all pouring out into the street. He could here people shouting to call for police and an ambulance. Startled, he raced out of the office, sown the hall and a flight of stairs, through the main double doors and out into the courtyard.

"Let me through!" He yelled, trying to get closer. "I'm a professor, now let me by."

The students cleared a path, allowing me to see a boy splattered in blood and water, in a reddish puddle on the street. He squinted at the boy's face. He was fairly sure this was one of his and Professor Miyagi's students, Takahashi something or other.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" He asked the young adults who still stood around in the street. One of the girls nodded.

"Yes, sensei."

"Good," he responded. At that moment, he heard sirens, the ambulance was here. "I will escort him to the hospital. Will someone who knows Professor Miyagi Yoh please inform him that he will have to teach the morning classes today?"

"I'll do it, Sensei," said the same girl from before.

"Very good."

The ambulance turned the corner and came screeching to a halt beside the crowd of students, who all jumped back. The back doors opened and two medics jumped out.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"It was a hit and run," replied a boy who'd seen everything. "sorry, but I don't think any of us caught the license plate number."

"It's alright." With that, the medics turned their attention to Misaki. One of them opened one eye and flashed a light in it while the other checked the boy's pulse. "Let's move him," the one checking the pulse said.

"Agreed," said the other. "Is anyone coming with him?"

"I will," Hiroki replied.

"Okay." They went back to the ambulance and pulled out a stretcher. They loaded Misaki and got him on the ambulance while Hiroki followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**To anyone who have similar stories to this, I am very sorry, I haven't had time to sift through all the Junjou Romantica stories.**

Chapter 2

9:30 am

Hiroki and an unconscious Misaki arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after leaving the university. Hiroki followed Misaki on a stretcher until one of the medics said that he couldn't go any farther and would have to wait there in the waiting room.

Hiroki sat on one of the chairs for all of ten minutes before he heard someone call in surprise, "Hiro-san?"

He looked up to see his lover, Nowaki Kusama, standing before him. "Nowaki?"

"What are you doing here?" Nowaki asked. "Did I forget something at home?"

Hiroki flushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one was paying attention, thank God.

"No, one of my students was hit by a car. I escorted him here."

"Oh no, what is his name?"

"Takahashi-kun."

"Eh? That's my new patient, well he will be once he gets out of surgery."

"I thought you were in pediatrics now."

"I am, but two other doctors are sick so a bunch of us are taking on extra patients to cover for them."

"Ah, well in that case, please take good care of him."

"I will. Are you planning to stick around for a while?"

"Uh, probably just until the school can get one of his family members to come look after him."

Nowaki grinned. "Well, if you're still here when I go on break…" he trailed off, the grin getting wider. Hiroki flushed furiously and muttered, "Go back to work."

…

4:00 pm

Usagi pulled up to the front gates of M university in his shiny red sports car to wait for Misaki to stalk out and make a big stink about how Usagi was showing off and whatnot. It was fun messing with him like this.

At 4:05, there was still no sign of the boy.

At 4:10, still nothing.

At 4:15, he saw Misaki's friend, Sumi, who was in love with Usagi. Sumi spotted him and walked over. He motioned for Usagi to roll down his window. Obliging, Usagi asked, "Where's Misaki?"

Sumi grimaced. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me why he wasn't in any of his classes today, and he won't answer his phone or my texts."

Usagi's eyes widened. Misaki had cut class? That wasn't like him. "I haven't seen him since I left early this morning."

"Huh, I wonder where he went."

Usagi started to panic. Where the hell was Misaki? Without bothering to say goodbye to Sumi, he rolled up the window and pealed out into the street, digging for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he hit speed dial. It rang until he heard Misaki's voice telling him to leave a message. He hit end and waited until he reached a red light before he texted, _Where r u???_

No response. Shit.

He had a really bad feeling.

First, he searched the local area.

Nothing.

Then the downtown area of the city.

Still nothing.

Then he had a really bad thought. He drove out to his old house. If Haruhiko had Misaki again, he'd kill him.

Arriving, Akihiko flew out of his car, up to the porch and flung himself inside. The dog barked, but fell silent when he recognized Akihiko. Tanaka emerged from another room. "Who—oh, Master Akihiko. What brings you here?"

"Is Misaki here? And don't dare lie to me."

Tanako looked startled. "No, I have not seen Takahashi-sama since you were last here."

Maybe Haruhiko was hiding Misaki. "Where is Haruhiko now?"

"On Business in Osaka."

"Oh," so much for that idea.

"Is Takahashi-sama missing?" Tanako asked.

"Yes, but don't tell Haruhiko. He'd probably dash up here."

"Of course, sir."

With a moan, Akihiko turned and left the mansion. He was running out of ideas. The one thing that he'd shoved to the back of his mind, refusing to think about it.

_Had Misaki left him, and run away?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**To anyone who have similar stories to this, I am very sorry, I haven't had time to sift through all the Junjou Romantica stories.**

Chapter 3

6:45 pm

Misaki's eyes flickered open. He saw a white ceiling he did not recognize and he felt like he'd been hit by a Mack Truck. "Where…" he trailed off. His head was pounding too badly for speech.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice to his right. Very slowly, Misaki turned to face the voice. It was a tall, young man, with dark hair, and a cute smile. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where from.

He tried speaking again and managed to get out, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, it seems you were in a bit of an accident."

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." Misaki's eyes widened with shock. The doctor continued, calmly, "You sustained a broken femur, a fractured wrist and a minor concussion, as well as some minor cuts and bruises. My name is Nowaki Kusama and I am going to be your doctor for a while."

Misaki, suddenly remembered where he'd seen this man before. "Flower Shop Guy."

"Eh?" Nowaki looked at him, startled.

"You work in the flower shop three blocks from where I live. I bought roses there, one time."

Nowaki laughed. "Ah, yes. I do work in a flower shop part time, to pay off medical school."

"So how did I get here?" Misaki asked, changing the subject.

"Hiro-san, ah, I mean Kamijou Sensei escorted you here in an ambulance."

"The demon professor?"

The doctor laughed. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because when he's ticked off, he takes out on us poor students. Staplers, pens, erasers, you name it and it's been thrown."

Nowaki laughed again. "Well it seems like your memory is intact. Just to be on the safe side though, please tell me who your family members are and where you live."

"I have a brother named Takahiro, my parents died when I was eight, and I currently live with my lo—with my brother's high school friend in a massive apartment five minutes away from M University."

Suddenly, a small beeping sounded in the room. Nowaki looked down at his beeper. "Oh, I'm being paged. Is there anything you need at this time?"

"Er," Misaki struggled to think of anything. "Uh, can you tell me what time it is."

Nowaki glanced down at his watch. "It is ten minutes to eight."

"WHAT?!"

…

Backtracking to 6:00 pm

Usagi had searched all though local areas for s econd time, before he had an idea. Maybe one of his professors knew where he was. Yes, that might work. Usagi, half, no, all the way crazy with worry was willing to try anything.

He would have just called Hiroki,and asked after Misaki, but he'd called Misaki so many times, that he'd killed his battery, and, of course, the charger was back at the apartment.

Arriving at the school, Usagi stalked through the building and up to Hiroki's office. He knocked and pushed open the door. "Hiroki, do you—" he stopped dead at the sight of Hiroki's boss and a boy in a high school uniform frenching.

Both of them shot apart, the boy turning defensive while Miyagi looked panicked. "Usami-san, what are you doing here."

"Uhh, looking for Hiroki."

"Well, he's not here."

"I figured that, do you know where he is?"

"Uhh, yeah, he's at the hospital."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Is he alright?" He asked, momentarily distracted.

"He's fine, one of our students was involved in a hit and run accident this morning, he escorted the kid there. He would have come back earlier, but no one can get a hold of Takahashi's emergency contact."

Usagi froze. "Did you just say 'Takahashi,' as in Takahashi Misaki?"

"Yes, do you know—" he didn't even finish the sentence before Usagi was out the door and down the hall.

6:45 pm

Hiroki was BORED. He'd been sitting in this room for hours with only a short lunch break with Nowaki. He was still waiting for someone who knew Misaki to come and look after him.

Excitement came in the form of Usami Akihiko throwing open the double doors and running inside looking panicked, upset and pissed off all at once.

"Akihiko? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hiroki, where's Misaki?"

"Jeez, calm down. Who is Misaki?"

"Takahashi Misaki! Where is he?"

"How do you know Takahashi?"

"He's my lover, now where is he?" Usagi's face was starting to lean heavily towards pissed off, more than the other two emotions. Hiroki would have paled if he hadn't been flushing furiously over the fact that the man he used to be in love with was sleeping with one of his students.

Finally, Hiroki managed, "He's in room 217, stable, but still unconscious, last I heard. I—" yet again Usagi dashed off without waiting for the other person to finish speaking.

Hiroki grimaced and pulled out his phone to warn Nowaki, as he followed after Akihiko.

…

(Meanwhile, upstairs)

"Is something wrong?" Nowaki asked, confused at Misaki's horrified face. He could recognize people who were startled by how long they'd been asleep, but this was different, this was an _I'm so screwed_ look.

"N-no, everything's fine."

"Okay." Clearly the boy did not want to talk about why he was upset, so he let it go. His beeper suddenly rang again. He was needed at the Nurses' station. "Well, I'll be back in a while to check on you." With that, he turned and left.

Misaki dove for the bedside phone as soon as his doctor was out the door.

…

"What is it, I was with a patient." Nowaki asked the nurse at the main desk.

"Reception says there is a man in the waiting room yelling for said patient," she replied.

"That must be his emergency contact. I'll head downstairs and talk to him." He turned and headed to the elevator. As he reached the doors, his phone buzzed. He flipped it open. It was a message from Hiroki. _Incoming. Akihiko is here._ Nowaki stared at his phone. _Akihiko? As in Usami Akihiko?_ At that moment, the elevator doors opened, revealing none other than Usami-san, followed by a thoroughly irritated looking Hiro-san.

He started at the sight of Nowaki. "What are you—no, never mind, I don't care. Where is Misaki?"

Nowaki took in Usami-san's fevered eyes and panicked expression. This face screamed terror. He was terrified for Takahashi-kun. Why was he so—? Then he remembered Takahashi's panicked expression. _Were these two supposed to meet up or something?_

He decided to ask. "Usami-san, what is your relationship to Takahashi-san?"

"He's mine," Usami-san snapped.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, while Hiro-san flushed. Nowaki remembered Hiro-san's love for his childhood friend, and hated it. He could have blocked Usami-san from seeing the boy, but now was not the time to be petty. If Usami wanted to his loverand couldn't, he would probably just beat the crap out of anything that stood between them. But first…

Nowaki pressed a hand onto Usami's shoulder. "Usami-san, you must calm yourself. Takahashi-kun is awake and seems to retain his memory for the most part. He does not remember the crash, but he remembers me and Hiro-san, so I am sure everything is fine mentally. On the other hand, he has suffered from a broken Femur and fractured wrist. He also suffered a concussion, so your overexcited state might damage his recovery. So if you want to see him, you must relax."

Usagi forced himself to take a deep, soothing breath. It would have worked too, except that he heard Misaki yell, "Dammit Usagi-san! Answer your phone." Usagi took off in the direction of the voice. Nowaki and Hiroki trailed helplessly after.

…

Usagi dashed down the hall, looking at room numbers. What was it that Hiroki said? Ah yes, 217, he realized as he spotted it. He threw himself through the open doorway and saw Misaki, to his happiness, and horror.

Misaki had one leg in a cast, propped up, and his wrist tied to a splint. That hand held the receiver of a phone while the other was poised over the number key pad. He looked up at Usagi in surprise. "Oh, there you are. Well this saves me the trouble of trying to find you. Speaking of which, is your cell phone dead or something, 'cause I couldn't…get…through." His voice faded on the last words as Usagi advanced on the bed. When Usagi came to a halt, directly above Misaki's head, Misaki asked, "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

Usagi stared at Misaki for a couple of seconds before he burst out laughing. Misaki went from concerned to furious in a split second. "Eh? Stop it, what are you laughing at me for?"

He sobered a bit. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I'm relieved. I thought you'd run off, or one of those bastards you call my family had kidnapped you." He touched Misaki's face gently, trying to avoid the bruises on his face. Then he frowned. "I've just realized, this, all this, is my fault."

"Huh? How'd you come up with that?"

"If I hadn't gone to some pointless meeting instead of giving you a ride like I should have, you would be fine." He started getting upset. "I can't believe I let Aikawa drag me to that stupid meeting. If—"

Misaki interrupted his self tirade. "Calm down, I'm the one who just stood there in the middle of the street like an idiot, instead of getting out of the way."

"But you wouldn't have even been in a situation like this if I hadn't—"

"I said enough!" Misaki snapped, getting angry. "It's not your fault so stop talking about it."

Usagi looked down into the steely gaze of his lover. His face changed from self loathing to lusty in an instant. "You're so cute." He whispered leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Misaki's lips. Misaki rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Usagi deepened the kiss a little, gently holding Misaki's head as he pressed his lips down harder.

"Uhh, this is a public place. Do you think you guy could stop for a minute so we can talk?"

Misaki froze, recognizing Doctor Kusama's voice. Usagi completely ignored him. If anything, he was kissing Misaki even harder. After a moment, Misaki's headache, which had conveniently vanished with Usagi-san's arrival, returned. Misaki let out a small gasp of pain and Usagi released him instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a headache."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Usagi-san smiled slightly. "You're such a bad liar," he said, leaning down to kiss him again. He heard Nowaki cough to get their attention and ignored him once again. As his tongue slipped into Misaki's mouth, he made a silent promise that he'd make this up to Misaki somehow. Although, he was fairly sure that the ideas he had for making this up to him were things that he would not like at all.

What do you think?

This is my first fan fiction ever; please tell me if you think it's any good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**To anyone who have similar stories to this, I am very sorry, I haven't had time to sift through all the Junjou Romantica stories.**

**For the record, I'm writing this because someone said I should write more. So for those of you who like where it ended can take it up with that person…and her cat.**

Chapter 4

"Oi! Enough," Hiroki yelped, stalking over to Misaki and Akihiko. He pulled at Akihiko until he reluctantly released his lover. He glared daggers at Hiroki while he did it though. Hiroki took a step back, not wanting to push him farther.

"Your turn," he muttered to Nowaki.

Nowaki took a few steps forward so that he stood beside the bed. "We need to discuss plans for Takahashi-kun's recuperation."

Akihiko interrupted, "I want him back at home."

"I figured that," Nowaki replied lightly. "He will have to stay here for tonight, but if he wants to go home, he must spend the next three days in bed rest, doing absolutely nothing except getting up to use the bathroom, and he must avoid" he hesitated, trying to find less blunt words than 'gay sex.' He settled on, "strenuous exercise, for at least three weeks."

Misaki flushed, while Usami-san looked vaguely horrified.

Ignoring that, Nowaki addressed Misaki, "Do you want to go home?"

Truthfully, Misaki really did want to go home, but instead he said, "I suppose, besides, if I don't, then Usagi-san will probably burn it down or something."

Usagi-san nodded. "He's probably right. I need my Misaki."

Misaki flushed. "Shut up, Usagi-baka."

Usagi-san chuckled lightly and ruffled Misaki's hair.

Sorry its so short, I just couldn't find a better breaking point than this.

Please r&r more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**To anyone who have similar stories to this, I am very sorry, I haven't had time to sift through all the Junjou Romantica stories.**

Chapter 5

10:30 am

"Put me down!" Misaki ordered his lover, who was currently carrying him up the stairs to their penthouse apartment. "I can walk…sort of."

"Nowaki said you are not to do anything strenuous for a while, so I am not going to let you do anything at all."

"Usagi-baka! He was only referring to se—" he stopped short, unable to finish the word.

"That is your interpretation, this is mine." Reaching the front door, he shifted all of Misaki's weight to one arm while he dug out his key and placed it into the lock.

Usasgi kicked the door open as he shifted Misaki back to bride meets threshold pose. He carried Misaki over to the couch and placed him gently on it before plopping a light kiss on the boys forehead. Then he walked into the kitchen.

Misaki looked after him, confused. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be in bed for the next three days?"

"Yes, but your brother will be here shortly, so it will be easier to have you already down here for him."

"Eh, Nii Chan, why?"

"Uh, because you were hit by a car. I called him last night."

"What? You called Nii-chan? But he'll start overeacting, just like he always does."

"Well, you need someone to overreact for you once in a while."

"Yeah, 'cause you _never_ overreact to _anything_," Misaki muttered.

"I heard that," Usagi-san called.

_Stupid sensitive rabbit ears._

"I also heard that."

_Stupid psychic Usagi-baka._

"And that."

Misaki stopped thinking all together. Usagi-san was probably starting to know Misaki a little too well.

A second later, the buzzer rang. Usagi-san walked into view and pressed the button to see Takahiro waiting anxiously for Usagi to let him in. "Hey Takahiro," Usagi said lightly, as he buzzed him in.

It took all of thirty seconds for Misaki's brother to hammer on the door. Usagi-san opened it and Takahiro dashed in and headed straight past Usagi-san, barely noticing the man who'd been in love with him for fifteen years before he'd fallen for Misaki, as he rushed to greet his brother.

"Oh poor Misaki," he fawned. "You are so young to have to suffer such a fate."

"Cut it out, Nii-chan, I'm not dead."

"I'm going to make some tea," Akihiko said to the general area, knowing that Takahiro wouldn't even register that he'd said anything in this state. He cast a sidelong glance at Misaki who was giving his brother his full attention, even if he was irritated.

Takahiro sighed and dropped to his knees beside his injured baby brother. "I was so worried, and then Akihiko went and waited until visiting hours were over before he called me," he trailed off, fighting the urge to break down entirely.

Misaki grimaced. The reason Usagi-san had waited so long was that he'd stayed at the hospital, sexually harassing Misaki, until the nurses had kicked him out an hour after visiting hours had ended.

"Well, you know Usagi-san can get a bit scatterbrained about stuff like that," Misaki said evasively. His brother did not know how cloce he and Usagi-san were, and he would prefer to keep it that way.

"Very true. I don't know why you put up with it. You're still welcome to live with Minami and me. I know Akihiko is not the easiest to get along with."

"Hey," Misaki snapped, jumping to his lover's defense. "Why does everyone always say that? Usagi-san put me up, and puts up with me freeloading on him, and he always, _always_ takes care of me."

Takahiro looked at Misaki in surprise. "If you say so," he replied, not wanting to upset his little brother any more in his current state. "So how's school?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Akihiko pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against, listening to every word. He smiled, knowing that Misaki still cared about him. He set up a tray, and carried it out to them.

Sorry if the sentence structure isn't as good as it was in the other chapters, I've been so busy today, that my brain is dying as I type this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6

Usagi set the tray down and started passing out tea. He avoided looking at Takahiro while he did it.

"School is good, although I'll have a lot to catch up on thanks to this." He laughed, while Usagi twitched ever so slightly. "I'm hoping Sumi-senpai will help me out."

"Akihiko taught you before, is he too busy for my baby brother now?" _Does he even realize Usagi-san is sitting right next to him?_

"My poor little baby brother," he moaned dramatically. "All alone with no one but Akihiko for company."

Misaki flared up again, irritated. How dare he mock Usagi-san and his relationship. "What is your problem, Nii-chan? You were the one who plopped us together in the first place."

Both men looked at him, startled. Finally, Takahiro said, "I was just saying that you ought to get a girlfriend who can look after you. You know, someone who's going to be affectionate and tend to your every whim.

"But I already have that," he blurted. Then he gasped and covered his mouth with his good hand. Usagi-san smiled, surprised but happy.

"What are you talking about?" Takahiro gasped. "Don't tell me you've had a girlfriend all along and never said anything."

"Of course he's involved with someone, Takahiro," Usagi responded smoothly. "And that person is going to take very good care of Misaki."

"Well, tell me, who is she?"

_Great, now what,_ Misaki wondered as he looked furiously for a way out of the grave Usagi-san had dug for him.

Suddenly, Takahiro's cell phone rang. "Eh?" He grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?...Yes sir, right away." He shut the phone. "I guess this conversation will have to wait, my boss needs me back now. Akihiko," he said, addressing Usagi-san for the first time today. "Look after Misaki until his girl arrives."

"Oh, most definitely," he said with a smile.

Takahiro returned the smile, and left, saying, "Feel better little brother."

"Well," Misaki spat out, "I can't believe he was being so tactless. I mean seriously, he was just so—" At that moment, Usagi enveloped him in as big a hug as he could manage without pulling him off the couch.

"Eh? What—"

"Thank you," Usagi-san whispered in Misaki's ear as one hand found its way up his back and into his hair. "You were so cute defending me." He pulled away, only so that he could press his lips to Misaki's.

Misaki started struggling when he felt Usagi-san's tongue invading his mouth. Using his good hand, he shoved at Usagi-san ineffectually until usagi released him so he could take a quick breath. Using the pause, Misaki cried, "The doctor said no! And didn't you promise to take care of me?"

"But that is exactly what I am doing."

"You know Nii-chan meant taking care of my injuries, not my hormones."

"Oh, so I am affecting your hormones."

Misaki gave him a dirty look while thinking, _Well, I did walk right into that one._

Thankfully, Usagi did get off of him. Misaki sighed. The next three days were going to be a nightmare.

So, there is my lovely transition into a slightly more smutty story. :) please review or give suggestions for new material.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7

And they were a nightmare. Usagi alternated between sexually harassing Misaki as much as he could without worsening Misaki's condition, and trying to be helpful by making meals and doing the shopping. Both of these were failures because it took Usagi about eight trips to the market each time because he kept forgetting stuff, and the actual cooking filled the entire apartment with smoke morning, noon and night.

Finally, _finally,_ the day that Misaki could come off bed rest arrived. Misaki got off his bed and stood without support for the first time in what felt like ages. He stretched, and promptly overbalanced and fell over. _Smooth, Misaki._ Scrambling back up again, he reached for the one of the crutches he'd taken from the hospital. He set it under his good arm and hobbled off to the bathroom.

…

Finished getting ready for the day, he started for the stairs. Unable to figure out how to get down the stairs with his crutch, he ended up chucking it down the stairs and clinging for dear life to the railing while he hopped down the stairs. At the bottom, he grabbed up his crutch and proceeded to the kitchen. He began trying to make breakfast.

This turned out to be impossible. With his good hand holding him upright, he couldn't really do much else.

Not that he didn't try.

…

Uasgi was jarred awake by clattering and cursing coming from downstairs. He threw on a pair of pants and hurried downstairs. In the kitchen, he found his lover, slumped to the floor against the cupboards, holding a frying pan.

Oh, and he was covered in raw egg.

Usagi stared at the boy for a solid minute. Then he burst out laughing.

Misaki got pissed. "This isn't funny you jerk," he yelled, lobbing the frying pan at Usagi's head. He, of course, dodged it and it slammed into the wall where more raw egg began to splatter. "Oh great, more mess for me to clean up." Misaki was well and truly pissed now.

Usagi stopped laughing when he saw how truly mad his lover was. He hunkered down next to Misaki and just looked at him. "What?" Misaki asked.

Usagi considered what he could say that wouldn't get him punched. He settled on, "Hey, it's alright, you don't have to make breakfast, I'll do it and you can just go calm down and get the egg off your face."

Misaki stared at him. What game was Usagi playing? Usually at this point, Usagi-san would try to kiss and manhandle him, but he was being uncharacteristically serious.

"But, if I don't cook, then you'll burn down the house."

Usagi sighed. That was probably true. "Okay, how about this: I'll help you get cleaned up, and then you can sit here and tell me what to do so as not to burn down the penthouse."

Misaki thought this over. Finally he said, "Alright, just don't try anything funny."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure."

…

"Usagi-san, you promised! Usagi-baka, stop dammit."

"I promised that I wouldn't try anything funny. Please tell me at what point this became funny."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I didn't. you really should elaborate when setting conditions."

Misaki shuddered as Usagi ran the wash cloth they'd originally been using to clean Misaki's face over one nipple.

"Honestly, Misaki, you have no idea how much gets lost in translation if you don't explain things well."

Usagi had started out keeping his word. He'd helped Misaki out of his egg coated clothes and had begun cleaning him off, but he'd just gotten to horny as he cleaned his lover who stood shivering slightly from the cool air on his naked skin. So he'd done what his hormones had told him to do: turn Misaki to face the mirror and tighten his grip so the boy couldn't escape. From there, he began washing Misaki much more thoroughly then originally intended.

Misaki moaned half in ecstasy, half in protest. He fell back against Usagi, making the man even hornier, if that were possible. Usagi lowered his free hand along Misaki's thin stomach toward his underwear. Misaki gasped as Usagi slipped the hand inside to cup him. The boy moaned and stopped struggling. "Us-usagi-san," he groaned as Usagi started running the hand up and down his length. Misaki's head lolled back on Usagi's shoulder, eyes rolling back in his head. Usagi started licking Misaki's neck along with everything else he was doing. It was all too much for Misaki in his weakened state. He cried out as he came in Usagi's hand and slumped forward onto the vanity.

Gasping, he muttered, "Usagi-baka…I told you…not to do…this." Then he slid off the vanity into Usagi's arms, unconscious.

**That is my first ever attempt at writing a sex scene. (enev though there was no actual sex in it. I'm building up to it.) Just so all Where's Misaki fans (thank you all) know, I am moving this story from teen to mature since the original story has been smuttied up.**

**Please read and review give details, because this is the first time trying something like this**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**Not that I wouldn't want to**

Chapter 8

Misaki woke up in bed. Keeping his eyes shut he felt for the damage report. His leg and wrist aching from using them to hold himself up hours before, but not as bad as when he'd first gotten them. He moaned and rolled over. And promptly Suzuki-san. Misaki opened his eyes.

He was not in his room, but Usagi-san's. And that probably meant…yup, Usagi was in bed with him. Misaki sighed and glared at his lover with a mix of love (yes, love) and irritation.

Usagi was 'sound asleep', so Misaki didn't see any problem in slipping away to his own bed. Unfortunately, Misaki did not see his crutch anywhere in the room. Dammit, Usagi-san must've left it in the bathroom when I passed out. Remembering that he'd actually passed out during sex, and not even full fledged sex at that, turned his face scarlet. Muttering darkly, he tried to heave himself out of bed.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Asked a voice behind him. Misaki froze. Then he slowly turned around. Usagi looked up at him from his pillow. Misaki noted randomly how good his lover looked, just lying there, passive, not attacking and not pissed off over a deadline. Just calm and peaceful.

Misaki shook his head, trying to knock such thoughts out of his head. Usagi asked, "Are you okay?" He gave the boy a once over out of concern. Apart from the injuries from the accident, he seemed alright.

"I'm fine," Misaki replied hastily. "Um, can you go get my crutch from the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to go back to my room now."

"Then no, I cannot."

"Eh? Why not."

"Because I don't want you to leave."

_Of course he doesn't._ "Whether you get my crutch or not, I am still going back to my room."

He started to try and hobble off the bed, in a worse state than he'd been in this morning. Before he could even get his bum leg off the bed, a hand caught his wrist. He looked back at Usagi-san. He was wearing one of his borderline pathetic expressions that you got from kicked puppies. "Please don't leave," he murmured softly.

Misaki heaved a sigh and gave up. Besides, he told himself, he wouldn't be going anywhere in this condition anyway. He fell back with a, "Fine, I'll stay. Just don't do anything to me for a while. I hurt all over."

Usagi shoved Suzuki out from between them so he could see Misaki clearly. The kid did look sick. He reached across the space between them and pressed his hand to Misaki's face half in concern, half in affection.

Misaki, unintentionally, Usagi was sure, pressed his face up into his palm. Maybe not, he realized a moment later.

Misaki had always pointed out how cool Usagi's hands were. And right now, Misaki's face was blazing hot. And it sure as hell wasn't because he was embarrassed or turned on.

Usagi lay there frozen while Misaki nuzzled against his hand.

**To be continued.**

**Okay, no smut in this one but…**

**Oh and thanks to Yana5 for the inspiration for this one**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9

"Uh, Misaki," Usagi murmured, his tongue coming unstuck. "Are you alright? You're awfully hot."

"But right now I feel pretty good," Misaki responded, sounding a little out of it. He was still leaning into Usagi's cool hand.

"But that's only because my hand is cold. Look," and, loathe as he was to do it, he pulled his hand back.

Misaki instantly felt hot. Usagi was right. "Can I have your hand back," he asked, hardly believing his own words.

Usagi also looked startled, but he said, "Of course," and placed his hand on Misaki's way too hot face. Misaki rested one of his own hands on top of Usagi's. Usagi froze. Misaki almost never acted affectionate, even if it was for his own benefit. There was no doubt about it. Misaki was definitely sick.

"You know," Usagi said after a moment, we're going to the doctor today for a check up, we should probably get this looked at too."

"Mmm, okay, sure," Misaki murmured. "But now I gotta get up." He pulled away, cringing as his face began to burn once more.

"You're not going anywhere, Misaki. We had this conversation about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah." He yawned widely. "But now I gotta make dinner.""

Uagi raised his eyebrows. _He's gone loopy._ "Misaki, ffirst of all, your not getting up, remember, and secondly, you've been asleep for about sixteen hours. It's 1:30 in the morning, so just relax. In the actual morning, I'll make you breakfast and then we'll go to the hospital.

Misaki stared at Usagi for a moment before slowly turning to look at the alarm clock. Usagi-san was right.

Mot saying another word, Misaki dropped back down and let his head hit the pillow so that he was facing away from closed his eyes, fighting the heat in his face. Suddenly, Usagi's arms snaked around Misaki and pulled him into Usagi's body. Then his grip loosened as he placed both hands on either side of Misaki's face. Misaki relaxed as his face cooled under Usagi-san's touch. "Thank you," he whispered sleepily.

"I love you," Usagi replied.

"Mmm, me too," Misaki whispered as he fell asleep.

**Please r & r.**

**This time, the chapter is supposed to be romantic. The last chapter was not, it was supposed to convey distress. I only write this because people kept saying how sweet chapter 8 was.**

**Sorry it is so short, but this was the best breaking point and the next chapter is a bit longer…I think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 10

Misaki glared out of the hospital window, looking pissed. The fever and the passing out had been caused by Usagi-san…of course. Dr. Kusama took one look at Misaki and had whacked Usagi-san over the head with his clipboard. Usagi-san then made a joke about the doctor getting as bad as some guy named Hiroki. The name sounded familiar, but Misaki couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered Dr. Kusama calling Kamijou Sensei 'Hiro-san.' Were they one in the same? If that was the case, then how did Usagi-san even know Kamijou Sensei?

At that point, Dr. Kusama came over to check my injuries. He started with Misaki's wrist. "Thaings aren't as bad as they could be, considering the circumstances," he said, shooting a dirty look in Usagi's direction.

"Its his own fault for looking so cute." Misaki turned scarlit and began stuttering angrily about how Usagi was an idiot and a bastard.

"If I can control myself around Hiro-san when he's sick, then you should be able to do the same."

"Butthat's because Hiroki is not so wonderfully adorable as my Misaki."

Misaki felt Nowaki freeze for a second before he released Misaki's wrist and started on his leg. "Well, you you must have found something pleasing about him since you were the one who slept with him and left me to pick up the pieces." Nowaki had said it unthinkingly, wanting to reply to that jab about Hiro-san. He didn't even remember that he was examining Usami-san's current lover.

"What did you say?" Misaki asked, his voice shaking.

**To be continued**

**I know these chapters are really short, but there are only three more chapters after this and they are relatively longer.**

**Furthermore, my brain is dying as I write this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11

The entire room seemed to freeze as Misaki stared at the people inside. Nowaki realized that hed just made a huge mistake that there was no way to come back from without some serious damage control. He refused to meet Misaki's eyes by staring at his leg under the pretence of still examining it. Meanwhile, usagi stood there, petrified by what Nowaki had spilled so carelessly.

"Are you guys talking about Kamijou Sensei?" Misaki asked. He managed this calmly only because his mind was still processing.

Nobody said anything for a moment, then Usagi finally admitted, "Yes, it's true."

Part of Misaki's brain went ballistic. _Usagi-san and Kamijou Sensei, Usagi-san and Kamijou Sensei, Usagi-san and Kamijou Sensei, Usagi-san and Kamijou Sensei,_ over and over it went. Misaki fought the urge to lose it as he shut that mindless insanity away behind a mental door. Maintaining his calm, unusually passive demeanor, (if he lost that, he'd lose everything) and looked down at Nowaki.

"Is my leg okay?"

"Eh, ah, it's not bad." Nowaki had completely forgotten he was supposed to be examining it in light of the situation.

"Good," Misaki replied stiffly as the insanity struggled in him for dominance. Beating it down, he grabbed his crutch and heaved himself off the bed. He stumbled slightly and Usagi and Nowaki were there in a flash to help him. But Misaki pulled back, cringing. "No," he whispered as he righted himself.

Nowaki nodded and backed away. Usagi-san refused to move, hands outstretched to his lover.

"No," Misaki repeated. "Don't touch me. I need to…" he struggled for the words. "I need to process some things. Please go home without me."

"No." Usagi replied flatly.

"Go home, Usami-san." Usagi jerked. Misaki never called him by his real name. Fear welled up in his heart.

Usagi considered forcing Misaki to come home with him, where he could fuck Misaki senseless, and make everything better, but with this cold tone Misaki was using, Usagi was almost afraid of telling Misaki to do something. So with hurt replacing the fear in his heart, Usagi pulled back as well.

Misaki cringed at the pain he saw in his lover's eyes, but stiffened his resolve. "Go home, Usagi-san." At least he'd used the nickname again. Usagi gave in and turned away. Reaching the door, he looked back. "I love you," he reminded his Misaki.

"I know," he replied. Usagi walked out, feeling his heart rip in two.

As soom as he was sure Usagi-san was gone, Misaki rounded on Nowaki. Tears stained his face as he said, "Tell me everything you know."

Nowaki gulped, and nodded.

**Okay, so the characters got a little weird there, but one thing they never did in the real version was show Misaki when he was genuinely freaked. So that's what I think it would be like. Sorry to those of you who disagree.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the 'intense' Misaki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me no owning Junjou Romantica**

Chapter 12

Nowaki sighed. He'd known Misaki would ask this. "From what Hiro-san has told me, he and Usami-san were childhood friends. They did everything together when they were little because they lived so close together, and were lonely with no one else around.

"Hiro-san was also in love with Usami-san." Both men winced slightly at this, but Nowaki continued, "But it seemed that Usami-san was in love with another man."

"Onii-chan," Misaki whispered. Nowaki's eyes widened in surprise. Usami had been in love with Takahashi's brother? Did that make Misaki a replacement? No, anyone with eyes could see how crazy Usami-san was about this kid. Besides, now was not the time to think about even more messed up relationships than the one currently being addressed. He'd get an answer to that little disaster from Hiro-san later. If Hiro-san didn't kill him for starting all this.

"Anyway," he continued, getting back on track. "It seems they slept together just the one time. It was the night before I found Hiro-san crying in the park. They must have both thought it was a mistake, because neither of them pursued the relationship, Hiro-san got together with me.

Misaki stood there, staring as Nowaki finished his story in shock. All of this drama. When did it all happen. Had he known Usagi-san when all of this had happened? He'd never even known that there was a connection between the demon professor and his lover. Why had Usagi-san kept all this from him? Finally, he managed to ask, his voice shaking, "Wh—when did all of this take place?"

"Eh, err, about ten years ago, why do you ask?" Nowaki was confused, what did the date matter?"

"Ten years ago," Misaki murmured. Okay, so maybe he'd judged Usagi-san's not mentioning his relationship to Kamijou Sensei simply because it had never come up.

Maybe.

Most likely.

Misaki suddenly felt a little bit better. This, he decided was not a problem.

Misaki grinned, making Nowaki question the boy's sanity. "Eh, Takahashi-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm suddenly feeling much better, Dr. Kusama. Say, do you think you could call a cab for me? I think I'd like to go home."

Nowaki let out the breath he'd been holding. The issue was settled…he wasn't quite sure how it had gotten settled, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure," he said, pulling out a cell phone.

…

Usagi had not gone straight home after his lover had ordered him to leave. No, he had made a quick stop at a liquor store for some expensive Sake and 200 proof Russian Vodka. If Misaki was not going to come home, than he was going to drink himself into a stupor. He seriously doubted he would make it through the night if he was sober.

Arriving at home, the first thing he did was done a glass of Sake followed by a Vodka Chaser. Then he began to pace, hoping, praying, even, that Misaki would come back to him. Even if he didn't come back tonight, Usagi was praying that Misaki would come back at all. It took him all of five minutes before his nerves were so messed up that he was ready for another drink. He continued repeating those steps over and over again. _Sake followed by Vodka followed by pacing followed by Sake followed by Vodka followed by pacing_, on and on and on.

After an hour or so, Usagi was dead drunk, and staggering about rather than pacing. (he still had the drinking part down, though. He was seriously upset now and decided that he needed to take all his pain and anger out on someone.

So, he called Hiroki.

"Hello?"

"Hiroki, your boyfriend is an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Hiroki asked, instantly flaring up. "What the hell are you talking about. Nowaki is extremely smart."

"I know he's like a doctor and everything, but he's a baka when it comes to sensitive issues."

"No he's—well, yes he is, but that doesn't give you the right to comment on it."

"Oh yes it does. It does cuz baka Nowaki told Misaki about us."

"Us who?"

"Us, us, you and me."

"Me and you what?"

Usagi felt like bashing his head in. Could the man not remember the past. Seriously, he was drunk and he could remember it. "You know, the time that did it."

Hiroki said nothing.

"So there," Usagi rambled on. "That is why I can call your boyfriend an idiot, or a baka or whatever the hell I want to call him." Then he slammed the phone down, staggered to the coffee table and proceeded to drink Vodka straight from the bottle.

_In an apartment near the university…_

Hiroki stared at the phone, now buzzing with dial tone. _What the hell did I miss?_

Nowaki chose that inopportune moment to walk through the door.

"Nowaki, why did Akihiko just call me, screaming about something that happened ten years ago? And how the necessity for its being dredged up again somehow being your fault?"

Nowaki grimaced. "I didn't know that Misaki didn't know you and Usami-san had a history."

Hiroki resisted the urge whack Misaki upside the head. "Why? Why the hell would you ever bring that up?"

"He said you weren't as cute as Misaki-kun."

"Baka! That is the stupidest possible thing you could have done under the circumstances. Akihiko was already upset because he seems to think he is responsible for Takahashi-kun's accident. Then you went and gave something to the kid that might cause them to fight and maybe break up. I've seen Akihiko when he's depressed. He starts to lose it more than usual."

"Even if that is the case, I still say that Misaki-kun ought to know certain truths about his lover's past," Nowaki replied stubbornly.

Hiroki rubbed the wrinkling area between his eyes that Miyagi constantly complained about. "Nowaki, until a week ago, I didn't even know that Takahashi-kun and Akihiko had a connection. What made you think that he would know more?"

Nowaki sighed, giving in. "I just got upset, I mean, he said you weren't cute."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not sure on that point either," Hiroki muttered. "I'm still in the 'Nowaki has some whacky notions about my looks' corner."

"Nowaki stared at him. "You are the most adorable person in the world. Usami-san is insane to even compare you to Misaki-kun." He said all this with a completely straight face and a solemn voice.

"Idiot," Hiroki said, but there was no malice in it. Of course, that didn't stop him from punching Nowaki in the shoulder the moment he was in range.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Hiroki said, automatically.

"You should kiss it and make it better," Nowaki said, playfully.

"Shaddup," Hiroki snapped, moving in to punch him again. Nowaki struck, catching Hiroki's hand and shoving it behind his back while he wrapped his other arm around Hiroki's waist and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered against Hiroki's lips, making the older man shudder. He opened his mouth, allowing Nowaki full access to his mouth. Nowaki of course, took full advantage. (a/n: does anyone else notice how easy it is for Nowaki to manipulate Hiroki?) Hiroki did little but hold on tight as Nowaki tugged his shirt out of his pants and slid his hands underneath to brush warmly over his back. He shuddered even as he reached up to push Nowaki's lab coat off his shoulders. Then, keeping their lips locked, and still working on undressing each other, they started moving in the direction of the bedroom. Nowaki got the last button on Hiroki's dress shirt and tugged the damn thing off before shoving his Hiro-san back onto the bed. Hiroki let out a small gasp before Nowaki covered his mouth with his again.

Nowaki moved down, working his way to Hiroki's chest and sucking on one of his nipples, while his hand slid down into Hiroki's pants. Hiroki jerked as he got really hard, really fast.

"So hard," Nowaki whispered against his chest. He quickly buttoned the pants and shoved them down to Hiroki's ankles where Hiroki proceeded to kick them the rest of the way off. Meanwhile, Nowaki worked his way lower until he was just above Hiroki's cock. He grinned teasingly at Hiroki as he carefully went around him in a circle, not yet touching.

"Get on with it," Hiroki moaned.

"If you insist," Nowaki replied, and was on Hiroki and sucking less than a millisecond later. Hiroki moaned again as he felt Nowaki's tongue running along his length, making him crazy from the ecstasy of it. Then Nowaki, still suck on him, held two fingers up to Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki caught and sucked on them, soaking them and making Nowaki shiver slightly. Nowaki pulled back his hand and inserted them one at a time into Hiroki. Hiroki moaned and bucked as Nowaki repeated the motion several times.

Then, both things disappeared at once. Hiroki whimpered and waited for Nowaki to continue. He opened his eyes and watched as Nowaki removed his pants and toss them to the floor. Then he was back and lifting Hiroki off the bed enough to expose his opening. In one shove, he buried himself to the hilt, making Hiroki gasp in pleasure-pain. Instinctively, he tightened up, making Nowaki moan in turn.

Nowaki began pumping in and out slowly, gradually speeding up as both men climbed toward their peaks. "Nowa—Nowaki, I—I'm gonna come," Hiroki gasped as pleasure poured over him.

"Hang on just a bit—now!" Nowaki yelled as he released and Hiroki Joined him screaming Nowaki's name. Nowaki fell forward onto his one and only love with a sigh. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Hiroki replied as he wrapped his arms around the man he would die for. "I love you so much."

**Okay, so I went off on a tangent for a bit there with Nowaki and Hiroki, there, but the last two chapters were really intense and I wanted to lighten things up. Plus, Hiroki has had so little to do with this story and I love writing about him. Chapter 13 will get back on track with Misaki and Usagi.**

**Also, this is the first time I have ever written all out yaoi sex, so thank you to Miss Plague for the advice on how to write Yaoi and to Finalhope112 and yamasasha who said it was a good idea to put this part in, thank you. ******

**God, this chapter took forever, I kept adding more. (just so you know, the original length of this story was about 800 words, including a good chunk of what will soon be chapter 13. this story is now somewhere around 1800 words)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica…duh**

**This was originally supposed to be part of chapter 12, but that one took forever to write and I wanted to get something posted that day, so this is where we left the Usagi&Misaki fiasco.**

(Author's note: the part is told third person but you will only see what Usagi sees.)

He was about five minutes from collapsing when he heard his lover's voice drifting weirdly in his drink addled mind. "Uh, Usagi-san?" It asked. Assuming it was just a hallucination brought on by too much Vodka, Usagi made no move to look for the source of the voice, but simply closed his eyes to listen to it. "Usagi-san," it said again. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Listening to my lover," he replied, eyes still shut.

"Then look at me while I'm talking."

Usagi's eyes popped open. He spun around to see Misaki leaning on his crutch and glaring up at the older man looking irritated. Yet, despite the irritation, tears were dripping softly down his cheeks.

_This must be a dream._ Usagi decided. He moved forward to grab Dream-Misaki and kiss him senseless, but he back up hastily, stumbling slightly. "Stay over there," he said nervously. This sounded much more like the old Misaki who was terrified of Usagi's sexual harassment. When he talked like that, he usually didn't put up too much struggle. But still, Usagi decided that he ought to at least apologize to Dream-Misaki before fucking him.

"Misaki, I am sorry that I did not tell you about Hiroki's and my relationship in the past. It was ten years ago, while I was still in love with Takahiro and Hiroki was my best friend from childhood. It happened so long ago that I didn't think it was necessary to mention to you that I'd slept with one of your professors." Misaki winced at the last part, but smiled.

"I accept your apology," he said looking around the room. Then he saw the almost empty bottles of liquor on the table. He looked back at his lover. "Are you drunk?" He asked, incredulously.

"Maybe a little bit." He squinted at Misaki. "Did you always have 4 eyes?"

Misaki grimaced. "Baka. Why did you drink so much?"

"Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you were going to leave me."

"Idiot," Misaki snapped, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, alright?"

"Alright." Then he moved forward and reached out to hug Misaki. And this time, Misaki did not protest. Usagi sagged against him in relief. "This is a good dream," he whispered.

"Eh? What are you talking about? This is not a dre—" he never finished because Usagi silenced Misaki with his lips.

Misaki was stripped right there in the hall and was on the floor panting before Usagi even started undressing. Once Usagi had disrobed, he began attacking Misaki's nipples with even more ferocity than was usual. Misaki was moaning in ecstasy as Usagi began sliding lower, running his tongue along Misaki's stomach while he gasped.

"Us—Usagi-san," Misaki gasped and smiling, Usagi slid even lower. Then his tongue glided up to Misaki's tip making him jerk wildly. Usagi grinned evilly before opening his mouth and taking Misaki all the way in. Misaki yelled, "Usagi-san!"

Misaki came in a rush. He fell back against the floor and he grimaced. Despite being sexually satisfied, his wrist hurt, his leg really hurt, and now his head hurt. Usagi was not finished yet but Misaki knew he would not be able to continue. So he pushed his lover back and said, "Please take me to bed."

"But—"

"Baka, I'm tired and my leg hurts like hell from all the…you know. So either carry me upstairs or give me my crutches. On second thought, just get me my crutches, you're too drunk to carry me, and we'll both end up in the hospital if you try."

That sounded like the old Misaki, Usagi thought. (he's still in a this is a dream state) He was still fighting despite the fact that he was completely at Usagi's mercy. But still, Usagi decided to be nice to him, even though this was only a dream, to make up for not telling Misaki about him and Hiroki.

He handed Misaki his crutch, but kept the boy's available hand in his and together they staggered upstairs to Usagi's room.

In the bedroom, Usagi gently laid Misaki, still naked, down on the bed before dropping in drunkenly beside him. They looked at each other, not saying anything until Misaki fell asleep. Usagi smiled at his lover and scooted closer to him. At the same moment, Misaki rolled over ending up with his head on Usagi's chest. Usagi sighed, stroking the boy's hair. His eyes began to drift closed. He tried to force them open but couldn't quite manage. He sighed and fell asleep, wishing this 'dream' would never end.

**And that is how I am leaving it. For the record, this entire part was really hard because I am stressed out and exhausted. Plus, writing about gay sex, having never experienced it, being a girl, is really hard.**

**Also, (spoilers) Usagi really does think he is dreaming, so he will be completely unaware of Misaki's return when he wakes up in the morning…*evil grin***

**This is probably the second to last chapter (I'm so sad)**

**Please r and r the story aspect and the sex part**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing…not yet, anyway.**

Chapter 14

Usagi woke at exactly 9:37 am. He was instantly aware of two things. One, he had a splitting headache and hangover, and two, the bed was empty of anyone but him. He pressed a hand to his face, hiding his sadness from the world. He slowly lowered his hand staring longingly at Misaki's empty side of the bed. _So much for making the dream last forever,_ he thought with a sigh.

Knowing that this day could not possibly get any worse, he switched onto autopilot and, snagging some random clothes, he headed off into the bathroom.

He was just about to turn on the shower when he heard the front door slam open. _Misaki!_

He threw himself out the door and dived toward the balcony. He looked over the railing as a voice screamed, "USAMI-Sen—" Aikawa stopped dead, staring up at Usagi in _all_ his glory.

Usagi turned away, dejected. Without a backward glance to his editor, he went back to the bathroom to get his shower. It wasn't like she would leave him, after all.

…

"Ah, Aikawa-san," Misaki said, smiling. "Usagi-san is—"

"Is awake and naked and now in the shower," she stated flatly.

"Ah." Misaki blushed as that image filled his mind. _Usagi-san, leaning over the balcony, naked and—_and stopping that thought.

"Anyway, I'll just have to wait for the manuscript, won't I? Good thing I brought dough nuts." She smiled warmly at him and he grinned back, thankful for a distraction from the route his suddenly perverted mind was taking.

"Would you like some tea to go with the dough nuts?" Misaki aasked as he put the kettle on.

…

In the shower, Usagi was suffering. He could not stop thinking about Misaki. And thinking about Misaki made him lonely…well lonely and horny, if he was honest with himself. He stared down at himself, wishing Misaki was here to put him out of this misery.

He reached down and held himself, lightly as his mind filled with Misaki.

Misaki Smiling.

Misaki frowning.

Misaki shouting.

Misaki laughing.

Misaki screaming Usagi's name as he came.

Usagi kneaded his cock as it got harder. "Misaki," he whispered. "Misaki."

Over and over until he came. "Misaki," he murmured one more time before he slumped to his knees and just let the boiling hot water singe his back as it poured down on him.

…

after cleaning himself again, Usagi pulled on some clothes and dragged himself down the stairs to greet Aikawa.

But the living room was empty. _Did she leave?_ He wondered, not really caring one way or the other. Then he heard Aikawa's voice. "—some more tea, origato." It was coming from the kitchen. _Was she on the phone or something?_

In the doorway, he saw Aikawa take a teacup from Misaki.

Misaki was here…_Misaki was here._

Usagi's jaw dropped clear to the floor. He stared at the boy. _When…_

"Ah," Aikawa said, turning around in her seat. "Good morning, Usami-Sen—" She stopped when Usagi, completely ignoring her, hurled himself into the room and onto Misaki, who promptly dropped the teacup he was holding. It clattered to the floor, and smashed into a million pieces. It was ignored though, since Usagi was hugging Misaki so hard that he was chocking the poor boy.

"Usagi-san, what—" Misaki was cut off as Usagi pulled back enough to kiss him. Misaki would have just let him do this if Aikawa had not been there, but since she was, when Usagi stuck his tongue down Misaki's throat, Misaki shoved him back. "What's gotten into you?"

"You're back, you came back to me." Usagi replied, returning to his assault.

Misaki shoved him back, once more. "Well yeah, I've been back since last night. Don't tell me you were too drunk last night to remember."

"Usami-Sensei got drunk?" Aikawa gasped. "Why?"

"I thought that was all a dream." Usagi said, still ignoring the other person in the room. "You sounded so normal when you came in, that I thought I was dreaming. I thought if you came home, then you would either hit me, or only be there to get your stuff."

Misaki stopped struggling with the older man and just stared at him. _Had Usagi-san really thought about all those things. Had he honestly thought I was so mad that I would leave him?_

Usagi took this lapse in fighting to start kissing his lover again. Misaki pushed him off. "Stop for a minute." Usagi paused since the boy had put a time constraint on this stop. He resisted the urge to check his watch to count down the seconds.

Misaki unwrapped himself from the older man's arms. "Did you really worry about all that stuff? Did you really worry about the possibility that I would leave?" He had to know.

Usagi stared at him with a well duh sort of expression. "Of course I worried about it. I always worry about it. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"Oh," was all Misaki could manage as he let that sink in.

"Minute's up," Usagi said, suddenly, and rewrapped himself around his one and only love. He swore to himself that he'd never let go of this boy again. Not so long as he was alive and kicking. He kissed the boy fiercely, sealing the promise.

Then, Usagi's hand started to wander up Misaki's shirt. Misaki shivered at the cold touch.

"Ahem," said a voice behind them. Usagi was all for ignoring it, _yet again,_ but Misaki pushed him back.

"You really do need to get her the manuscript."

"But I'm busy," he whined, sounding like a small child.

Misaki sighed, already regretting what he was about to say. "The sooner she gets it, then the sooner she can go back to work."

Misaki had never seen Usagi move so fast. He was upstairs in a flash. Thirty seconds later, Usagi was standing before Aikawa with a thick sheath of paper. Aikawa smiled. "Thank you Usami-Sensei. Now I'll let you get back to…whatever it is that you were about to do." Misaki shivered and Usagi grinned evilly.

"Sayonara." Aikawa left with that.

Usagi grabbed Misaki up again, kissing him so hard that Misaki was pretty sure he would have bruises there soon. But today, he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the only man he loved or would ever love like this. He clutched at Usagi's shoulders with more passion than usual, as Usagi whispered Misaki's name over and over against the boy's lips.

Both were undressed in a matter of seconds, and Misaki was on his back on the kitchen floor with Usagi on top of him, and kissing his way downward. Misaki moaned and squirmed around in ecstasy as Usagi went steadily lower.

Then, just above Misaki's cock, Usagi stopped. Misaki looked down at him. Usagi was staring into his eyes, intently. "What is it?"

"I love you," he replied. Usagi braced himself, remembering what had happened the last time he'd said that. That horrible day, _was it only yesterday? _When all he'd gotten from Misaki was an 'I know.'

"I love you, too."

Usagi smiled even while his eyes grew wide with surprise at the admission. "What?" Misaki asked. "You already knew that, baka."

Usagi didn't respond with words. Instead, he shot back up Misaki's body and caught the boy's lips with even more bruising ferocity. And then he murmured, "Sorry about this, but I truly can't wait."

"What—" Misaki broke of as Usagi shoved his way into Misaki's opening, without any foreplay. Misaki gasped once in pain, but was gasping in pleasure half a second later. Usagi pumped in and out, slowly to let Misaki adjust, and then faster and faster. "Usa-Usagi-san, more, "Misaki moaned as he jerked beneath Usagi-san. Usagi complied, pumping even harder and faster.

"I'm gonna come," Misaki cried as he went. Usagi smiled at the boy's expression. Then he joined his lover in orgasmic bliss. He sagged slightly, falling on the boy, then rolling to the side to avoid crushing Misaki.

"I love you, my Misaki."

"Yeah yeah," Misaki replied once he'd finished panting. He looked at the twenty nine year old who was smiling gently at him. Misaki loved this man so much. He'd never say the truth, but deep in his heart, all of it was true. He loved Usagi every bit as much as Usagi loved him.

Misaki sighed and edged over so that Usagi could wrap his arms around him. This was the dream that that Misaki wished would never end.

**That's it. The end. No more. There is absolutely no more that I can do with this story. For the record, this story was supposed to end at chapter three, but someone said I should keep going, and it took me eleven frickin' chapters to find a good place to end it again.**

**Please read and review. If someone has a request for something else for me to write about, please tell me.**

**If someone can figure out another way for this story to go, tell me and I will try to do something with it. Maybe, if I have time.**

**I have to say thank you again to Miss Plague, who gave me advice on how to write yaoi scenes without my brain melting from the embarrassment of it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories over and over again. I love you all. And thank you for reading my first story.**

**Yay, it's done?**


	15. Extra Bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica…I wish I did though.**

**Okay, so I know I said the last chapter I wrote was the end, but I have writer's block. So I decided to write something that has nothing to do with my other stories in order to hopefully get more creative juices going. So here is the extra scene for Where's Misaki.**

"Okay, that's the last of it," Nowaki smiled up at the young man as he cut away the last of the cast on his leg.

Misaki grinned and wiggled his toes for the first time in months. "Thanks doctor."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to _walk _out of here." He laughed and Usagi chuckled as well.

"You're going to be doing something else too. When we get home. I can finally stop worrying about hurting you."

Misaki flushed and muttered, "Yeah, cuz you worried oh so much before this." He recalled the day after he'd returned from the fight. Five minutes after some of the best sex they had ever had, Misaki's leg had begun to hurt so bad that they'd ended up back at the hospital so he could get doped up on morphine long enough for the pain to subside. Nowaki had said he was glad we'd made up and that he was sorry to cause a fight but making up by having hard core sex on a hard kitchen floor was not conducive to a quick recovery.

But all that was past and Usagi had gotten very tired of this 'gentle sex they had been having lately. He wanted to have Misaki the right way.

"Well, just be careful, this leg is still very fragile. Don't walk around too much, or spend a lot of time doing…strenuous things while upright.

_Dammit,_ Usagi thought. That meant no sex against the wall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misaki asked, confused.

_Well, if he doesn't know on the wall sex is banned, then maybe I can still—_

"It means no messing around while still on your feet."

"Bastard," Usagi muttered under his breath.

Misaki turned scarlet and murmured, "Okay. I wasn't planning on doing that anyway."

_I don't care what you were planning, something is going to happen whether you like it or not._

"Well, if that's all, then let's go, Misaki." With that, he grabbed his lover by his long since healed wrist and dragged him from the office. Then he loaded the boy into his sports car and drove them home.

Immediately upon their arrival, Misaki was slammed back against the wall and thoroughly kissed. Misaki shoved back. "Usagi-san!"

He was ignored of course. Usagi pressed his advantage by reaching down and unzipping his lover's pants so he could reach through to grasp Misaki's growing erection. Misaki gasped and stopped struggling. "Nn-ah aahh," he moaned as the older man played with him. The man in question also used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Misaki struggled for air as the other man picked him up with his free hand and carried him to the couch.

"Doctor did say no wall sex, so it will have to be couch sex."

"How about no sex?"

"Doctor Kusama didn't say anything towards that," Usagi said, smiling hungrily. He removed Misaki's shirt and started working on the boy's pants even as Misaki, unable to help himself, pulled at Usagi-s tie and struggled to undo his lover's buttons. Usagi smiled more normally and helped Misaki to get his shirt off. Misaki then wrapped his arms around the older man as he began nipping and licking Misaki's chest.

"Hurry," Misaki moaned, unintentionally. Usagi smiled wider and held out his fingers to Misaki. Misaki instantly took them into his mouth and sucked while Usagi gasped and moaned softly. After all, Misaki doing anything at all to him got him hard. Then Usagi slowly removed fingers and inserted them one by one into his opening. Misaki moaned louder with each thrust.

Finally, Usagi pulled all his fingers out and sat up to unbutton his pants. Misaki lay gasping before him, the expression on his face was so beautiful, a mix of lust, desperation and pleasure all fighting for domination on his face. Usagi stared down at the boy with awe. That he would cause this expression on Misaki's face made him feel utterly complete. As long as he could make Misaki look like this, then he would never want for anything else. He could die happily.

"What-what are you staring at?" Misaki asked dazedly.

"You of course."

"Baka, hurry and finish."

"I love you, Misaki," he said as he positioned himself and thrust into the boy. Misaki gasped his pleasure and wrapped his arms around his lover. Usagi did the same as he continued to pound into his lover's body.

They both came together, Misaki covering them both in cum while Usagi filled Misaki to the bursting point. Then he collapsed on top of the boy and whispered once more, "I love you."

"I love you, too," He replied as he passed out.

Usagi grinned and held the boy whom he would always love, that much closer.

**I wrote this because I wanted to write yaoi and I was having serious writer's block on the other two stories. Please review this little extra.**

**I was actually listening to Addicted by Saving Abel (who are awesome live btw) while writing the yaoi today.**


End file.
